A Day At The Beach
by Lady Lavada
Summary: A day of shore leave for the Heart Pirates. What kind of stuff does Lillian do during that time? LawXOC one shot.


Another one shot! This time is features another of my OC's Lillian or Lil. Debating on whether or not to make her a story as well. I don't own One Piece or the Heart Pirates, but if I did. Heh. Dirty thoughts. Lyrics are Innocence by Avril Lavgine.

* * *

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now its so clear._

Today was one of those rare days that I was on a beach. Being shut up in a submarine tends to make you appreciate the sun and islands but the bad thing about being on a beach is that I had to distance myself from the rest of the crew because I was the only female on board and I knew if I were to be walking around in a bikini, the Captain would have to treat all of the crew for excessive blood loss. Again. So I had a little piece of the island to myself.

_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_

_Its so strong and now I let myself be sincere._

I had taken off my arm guards, gloves and was lying in the warm sand in just my white bikini. I loved this bikini. It actually made me look tan with its pure white look and its silver hoops holding it together in all the right spots. The temptation to tease the crew grew inside me but the Captain's sarcastic order popped into my mind. I huffed and sat up as I thought about the Captain. Sometimes he made me question my sanity by joining his crew.

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling _

I rummaged through the bag that I had taken with me and pulled out my sketchbook, paint and drawing utensils. I may be the ship's mechanic, resident entertainer/smartass and genius but there were somethings that I didn't want to show the guys like my drawings. I tucked away a strand of my flame red hair behind my ear and got back on a drawing that I had started while on the ship. I had the idea after seeing the Captain lose his cool about something. The more I concentrated on it, the more absorbed into it I got.

_This innocence is brilliant, __I hope that it would stay _

"Miss Lillian..."

I screamed and jumped away from the voice next to my ear. I whirled around with my hand over my heart as I stared at Trafalgar Law, my Captain and resident Doctor of the Heart Pirates. I narrowed my grass green eyes at the taller man and crossed my arms over my chest while frowning. I hated it when he did that to me and all with a smirk on his face.

"Do I really make that face?" I noticed that Law didn't have his usual clothes on. Even he got in the spirit of a day at the beach. All he had on was his trademark hat and some swim shorts with his nodachi. I didn't register his question until he was inches from my face. My face heated up as he was in my personal space once again.

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now_

"Law, how many times do I have to remind you about sneaking up on me?" I pushed down the uncomfortable feeling that I got when he was that close and I raised my eyebrow at him. I turned away and quickly started to gather up all of my pictures that were now strewn across the sand but one was missing. I swept my hand out and used my powers to arrange all my pictures in front of me without touching them, to find the one that was missing.

"My ears are a little too big..." I turned to face Law and realized that he had the missing picture, the one I was working on*. I let out a squeak and waved my hand to make the other pictures settle back into my book. I tried to snatch the picture away from him but his grin got even bigger as he held it away from me.

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

"Trafalgar Law! Give me back that drawing!" I would have used my powers to snatch it away from him but I didn't want to risk tearing it. I resisted stamping my foot in the sand like a little girl. I made another attempt to get the picture when I tripped over my own feet and began to fall. I suddenly felt a pair of warm arms catch me and then my fall was halted. Blinking I realized that Law had caught me but we both ended up on the soft sand, with me on top. I started to sputter and tried to get up but in one swift move, I was the one on bottom in the warm sand. I was looking up at Law's stormy colored eyes in confusion and then embarrassment.

"You'll have to tell me when I make that face." Law smirked, only inches from my face. I could feel my heart heart speed up like I was in a race and he was the one chasing me. I felt his breath on my face like a hot breeze that gave me chills, "Your heartbeat is erratic, tell me how you feel." His eyes seemed to hypnotize my green ones, a stark contrast to his stormy colored ones. I blushed like a crazy fool whose face now matched their hair. I turned my head to try and get in control of myself but felt a light kiss on my ear/neck.

"If not now, then later." I shivered at his whispered command. That man was going to make me burn one of these days.

* * *

*This is the drawing. I didn't do it but I love it! .com/albums/tt57/smexiiAZN/TRAFALGAR%


End file.
